


Sink or Swim [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it had been such a normal mission, too. Just your everyday trade-with-the-primitive-people mission, like a thousand they’ve done before without incident in this stupid galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink or Swim [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sink or Swim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080516) by [clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord). 



Length: 00:22:13

File size: 10.2 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SinkorSwim.mp3)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sink-or-swim)


End file.
